


Go to Sleep Little Baby

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "go to sleep little baby", F/M, O Brother Where Art Thou - Freeform, Reader is a Hunter, Super freakin' fluffy, domesticated devil, finally thought of it, from the river scene, it's the siren song, the song from that one George Clooney movie, who knew Luci was such a cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Reader is trying to put her and Lucifer's infant son to bed for the night, and when she is desperate to go to sleep herself, she sings the first song that comes to mind, allowing an eavesdropping Lucifer to catch her crooning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies, 
> 
> I know I'm supposed to publish for Crowley and Rhea tonight, but I have the writer's block from Hell (no pun intended) with those two. I hope you guys don't mind settling for Lucifer... This is my first attempt at a one shot so I'd really appreciate your feedback on it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading

* * *

 

The moon shone dimly through the curtains of the nursery window. You gently rocked back and forth, lulling your son to sleep. You had grown up in the hunting lifestyle, and after Lucifer had been freed from the cage a second time, he had pursued you constantly asking you to be his vessel. He would drop into your motel rooms, show up on cases, just happen to be visiting a library, our deciding to give human food a try. Anything that could give him an excuse to be where you were, he had used it.  

 

After months of prodding and begging, though he would never call it that, you had given in... Sort of.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

"so, how would you feel about being my vessel today?"

 

You laughed, rolling your eyes at the pouting archangel, "I admire your persistence, but it's still no." As you strutted away, you reached up and booped his nose.

 

"Did you just boop the devil?"

 

"Sure did, sugar plum."

 

"fine, if you won't be my vessel--"

 

"You'll stop asking?" You teased, feigning excitement.

 

"I was thinking, if you won't be my vessel... You could at least go to dinner with me."

 

You spun back around to face him, unsure if you'd heard him correctly. When you turned he was standing like a shy human, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "Dinner sounds great." You smiled sweetly and his mood instantly perked up.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

That was just over a year and a half ago and now you were rocking your five month old son to sleep. You smiled down at his soft little features and his adorable little nose. If someone told you that you'd be living a cushy life as a mother, with your impossibly cute son and Lucifer as your baby daddy/ boyfriend thing, you probably would've ganked them. Though it had been a while, you still felt like an idiot referring to the most infamous angel in history as your boyfriend. When it came to your son, he was a surprisingly hands on father and loved helping with the most mundane tasks.  

 

You continued swaying and, out of desperation to go to bed yourself, you began singing the first song that came to mind.

 

“Go to sleep little baby

Go to sleep little baby

 

You and me and the devil makes three

Don't need no other lovin baby

 

Don't you weep pretty baby

Don't you weep pretty baby

 

She's long gone with her red shoes on  

Gonna need another loving baby

 

don't you weep pretty baby

don't you weep pretty baby”

 

“You know that song is about murder.”

 

“Don’t judge me, It’s the first song I could think of… You don’t need sleep, you should be doing this.” You teased, yawning so big that it made your eyes water.

 

“I like hearing you sing… Especially about me.”

 

You smiled, rolling your eyes at him as he sat in the rocking chair in front of you,

 

“you and me and the devil makes three

don't need no other lovin baby

 

go to sleep you little baby

go to sleep you little baby

 

come lay your bones on the alabaster stone  

and be my ever loving baby

 

Go to sleep little baby

Go to sleep little baby

Go to sleep little baby”

 

He was finally asleep in your arms and you set him down gently into his crib. Lucifer came and stood behind you, draping an arm over your shoulder, “You know, for a human, he’s kinda cute… Just like his mommy.”

 

“Don’t you know how to flatter a girl. You must be half cupid.”

 

He scoffed, “Winged nudists… Go to bed, I can tuck him in.”

 

You kissed him goodnight, and went to leave the nursery, leaning against the doorway as you left. “Who knew the devil himself could be so easily... domesticated.”

 

“You’re the one human I tolerate, don’t make me smite you.” He winked.

 

You threw your head back with laughter, “I’d like to see you try, Mister big and bad.” With that you turned to head towards your bedroom, calling out as you went. “The faster you make sure he’ll stay asleep, the more chance you have of gettin’ some ass.”

 

He looked down at your son, who was still trying to fight off sleep, “You’ll understand when you get older, Little One.” He lifted his hand to press two fingers to the baby’s forehead.

 

“And no cheating, do it like a human.”

 

Lucifer shook his head and removed his hand from the crib, leaning against the top of the safety railing. “She’s good.” He snapped his fingers cueing the baby’s mobile, disappearing from the nursery and silently materialising in your room with a triumphant smirk, prompting you to make good on your offer.

**Author's Note:**

> The song the reader sings is "Go to sleep little Baby" also sometimes referred to as the siren's song, from the movie "O Brother, Where Art Thou?"


End file.
